combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Greennave
If you have any questions about the wiki, ask me or ask Coraircate, the admin of the wiki. wow.... thanks a lot for that sig, man, i saw the template you made for me the before but i didn't know what to do with it. that sig looks much better compared to my old one lol. again, thank you very much. now if you'll excuse me, i might add some colors to it if i can :D 07:55, 2 February 2009 (UTC) <---- woot nice Sure Can. Just put the color for background into 'background'. Text color into 'color'. Find out more about the 'hexadecimal colors' by searching google. The #?????? Numbers are really hexadecimal colors. 08:00, 2 February 2009 (UTC) nav boxes?! sorry i don't understand how to use that new thing you gave to me (the monaco.css). when you said "put this on your page" i had NO IDEA what to do. am i supposed to copy and paste that whole thing onto my page? or something else? please help, cause i don't understand anything what you gave me. :( sorry 06:15, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Yep, just copy and paste the whole thing, the part thats preformated, not my message. Nice Work Nice work editing the wiki man. 22:32, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Good Luck Soldier oh yea! congrats on the "promotion" man! now you can get to dominate us all with Coraircate (mostly you..?) and then us weak editors shall worship you (not really). 24 hours in as admin and you're already improving this place, kinda like when u got here, just more... admin-style xD 04:20, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Uhh... What? deleted page Hi, I received a notification that my Seba-079 Player page was deleted by you. Can I ask why? Seba-079 02:22, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, I also had me page about widewhite-ism deleted. I think it is a valid part of combat arms and it does affect more than half the players. however it just so happens that wide white has a sevre case of it, thus why it is named after him. It would be greatly appreciated if it could be 'undeleted' if that is possible. yay red, great color, for it's my favorite (how you know? stalkerrr jk). thanks for changing it on the recent edits, guess now i know which one i did edit or not xD 07:45, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Necessary? In Need of User Involvement For the Skin Firefox thingy My Firefox is can't go to any kind of gaming wikia at random times, I try to get into here or Mirror's Edge wiki, it would say my internet connection was interrupted or something. Sometimes I can enter, but after looking at 2 pages or so I am "blocked" again. Internet explorer and Opera works, but they also "block" me, just a lot less than Firefox. So I'll try to download Chrome now... 23:27, 14 March 2009 (UTC) UserBoxes Im Having trouble getting the userboxes to the part of the profile I want them at, I'm not sure how to get them to upper right like yours are -karifever|-karifever Happy B-day! What the title says. -- 23:56, 12 May 2009 (UTC) You need a present. If you have an idea, leave a message. --Coraircate 00:17, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Kzdoom Sup Daman its me KZ from NSB. And wolfteam doesn't suck! TESTING Testing by Greennave. CA WIKI I want to add some suggestions on the suggestion page, but I can't. could you help me out? Spam Detected Hey, check out the custom warzone arena...someone spammed their one idea across the whole page and perhaps deleted the rest. Kwlloldude 22:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC)Kwlloldude Spam Detected Hey, check out the custom warzone arena...someone spammed their one idea across the whole page and perhaps deleted the rest. Kwlloldude 22:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC)Kwlloldude Just a quick editing question How do you redirect or link to a category page without categorizing the page you're editing (if that makes sense)? I've tried this in the past, but I simply can't figure it out!!! Thanks in advance, SeaCrane 1 02:54, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Edit: Thanks!! SeaCrane 1 12:25, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Background images Hello. I recently joined this wiki, and I'd like to create a new template for items/weapons/gear/etc., with more properties and more intuitive property names. You can see it at Template:Item. Anyway, I'd like to make the background for the image cell a gradient, and I need a background image for that, but Wikia prevents me from doing that with inline CSS. So, could I trouble you to add a line in the Common.css? What I'd like you to add is this: .itemcell {background:#000000 url('http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/combatarms/images/8/87/Itembackground.png') repeat-x top left} I've already checked, and it wouldn't interfere with anything else. Thank you for your time. *Thanks for putting it in. I've put an example of the new template on my user page. Farvei 03:53, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Dead Link http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Guides The link after walkthroughs on the navigation is dead. Maybe this can be fixed. Also, the walkthrough http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Walkthrough:_Elimination_Pro,_Junk_Flea isnt on the walkthrough page, and perhaps can be added. Thnkx. --Kwlloldude 18:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC) MP7-MOD Vandalism Please roll this back, we appear to have a vandalism. MP7 MOD "Fav weapons" Your set up is so insanely bad, just gotta get that out there. Is it old or something? G36 and M4 are way older than Uzi... Hahaha. :Hey, jsut making sure its you entering data into google docs and not some impersonator. >.< : 00:23, July 9, 2010 (UTC) It is requested that you see here. Please weigh in on the results of the poll on the Combat Arms Wiki discussion page. This is a mass-message sent by Hunter. Oh hey. But the server is literally down right now. >-> Yeah, its true. 01:07, July 10, 2010 (UTC) New Image Code User:Quarenon has developed a way for us to use CA's 'official' profile pictures of us on the wiki; they will automatically update depending on what you have equipped. Just place the following link on your page (with no brackets) modified to your characters name in Combat Arms: http://rstools.ath.cx/combatarms/avatar/(yourCAnamehere).png Therefore my character image would be: http://rstools.ath.cx/combatarms/avatar/H_Fern.png And would result in: http://rstools.ath.cx/combatarms/avatar/H_Fern.png This is a semi-automated mass-message sent by Hunter. Vote Request It is requested you see and participate here. This is a semi-automated mass-message sent by Hunter at @ .